


As últimas pétalas da cerejeira

by Booemia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, GaaSaku - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia
Summary: [...] Mas sabe Gaara, as vezes coisas que consideramos banais passam a ter significados importantes em nossas vidas, em um dia as flores da cerejeira eram apenas algo que considerava ter uma beleza superestimada, e no outro, elas eram parte de mim. Elas estavam florescendo dentro de mim [...]
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. As primeiras pétalas de Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho esse plot desde 2016 e deus, foram muitos anos mudando de casal e tentando escrever de uma forma que me agradasse. Acho que agora vai, ao menos espero.
> 
> Boa leitura!

* * *

_“Quando paro e penso, fico imaginando, quais e quantos nomes obscenos você já deve ter usado para se referir a mim, e de fato, eu mereço, talvez no final eu tenha sido só mais uma pessoa egoísta cometendo uma atitude egoísta._

_Mas eu peço, antes que você possa afirmar de fato o quão merda eu fui leia todas essas cartas que pedi para que Naruto lhe entregasse, aqui está toda a verdade, todos os motivos que você procura._

_Em nome dos nossos últimos 11 anos de amizade tenho um último pedido a você, mas não o direi tão depressa, você o descobrirá no decorrer dessas cartas, e quando o fizer espero que possa cumpri-lo._

_Sakura”_

* * *

  
  


Gaara não queria estar ali.

Tinha absoluta certeza que as outras pessoas também não o queriam ali, não era uma boa companhia a tempos, tinha plena consciência disso, seus amigos o haviam convidado apenas em nome de uma boa lembrança que tinha dele e por pena, claro! Saber disso tornava tudo pior.

— Ao menos se esforce — Temari disse no pé de seu ouvido.

Ela foi a culpada dele estar ali agora.

— Gaara! — Kiba o chamou escandalosamente — Que bom que veio cara 

O Inuzuka deu uma batidinha nas costas do outro.

— Você sabe, é impossível dizer não a Temari quando ela está balançando seu celular bem em frente ao vaso sanitário — Tentou uma piada que ao menos arrancou alguma risada do outro.

— Ei, Hinata — Chamou a garota de cabelos pretos que estava de costas esse tempo todo em uma conversa com Shino — Olha quem está aqui.

E então Gaara viu a expressão de surpresa, era a mesma expressão que sempre ficava no rosto de todos quando ele aceitava ir em uma festa. Então era isso, talvez convidassem apenas por achar que ele não iria.

— Gaara-kun — Ela estendeu a mão e Gaara a apertou — Já faz um tempo, é bom te ver de novo

— É bom te ver de novo também, Hinata — Falou apenas por educação, nunca teve muito contato com ela.

O ruivo correu para uma cadeira assim que viu uma, seu plano consistia em apenas ficar ali o resto da noite, interagindo o mínimo que podia. 

— Eu não te chamei apenas pra ficar em um canto com o celular — Temari estava nervosa, dava para notar pelo tom de voz que usava e a mão fechada em punho.

— O acordo era que eu estivesse aqui e eu estou, não combinamos nada sobre interação 

Isso foi o suficiente para ela desistir e se afastar deixando Gaara exatamente como ele queria estar: Sozinho.

  
  


* * *

_“Ainda éramos bebês, por assim dizer quando nos conhecemos, você estava em um canto com seu irmão enquanto eu brigava com Naruto que corria com minha boneca favorita em suas mãos, por mais que minha atenção não estivesse em você eu sabia que você nos observava._

_Seus olhos acompanhavam todo trajeto que eu e Naruto percorremos, prova disso foi que quando comecei a chorar pelo Uzumaki ter arrancado a cabeça da minha boneca você rapidamente correu em nossa direção se oferecendo para arrumar._

_Naquele dia o vi como um herói, você ficou todo o tempo observando ao longe a espera de uma brecha para se aproximar, e fez isso justamente na hora em que mais necessitava, mas não era de mim que você queria virar amigo, certo? Era de Naruto, e não foi difícil, sendo ele uma pessoa sociável conseguiram findar uma amizade sem muita dificuldade, o problema era que você desejava mais, queria ser seu melhor amigo e esse posto desde sempre pertenceu a Sasuke, o que restou a você fui eu._

_Sakura”_

* * *

  
  


As festas Inuzukas sempre eram barulhentas e movimentadas, o último lugar que o Sabaku casula desejava estar em um sábado a noite. Mas de repente ela se tornou ainda mais barulhenta que o normal, isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Uzumaki Naruto havia chegado.

— Aee caralho! Chegou quem tava faltando — Kiba berrou todo animado até subindo em cima da mesinha de centro.

Era sempre assim, tudo se tornava mais animado quando o loiro estava por perto, ou mais insuportável, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Gaara um dia pertenceu ao primeiro grupo, depois da ida e Sakura as coisas haviam esfriado entre ele e Naruto. Gaara tinha certeza que o Uzumaki o culpava pelo sumiço da amiga, e sendo sincero, ele não poderia julgá-lo, ele também se culpava.

— Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, sentiram minha falta — Naruto tinha o peito estufado, brincava como se fosse um famoso diante de seus fãs — Mas gente, tenho que dizer que a verdadeira atração desta noite é outra, alguém muito especial para nós está de volta — Ele falou e conseguiu a atenção e o silêncio de todos.

Até de Gaara que levantou a cabeça e largou o celular.

Seu coração acelerou.

A imagem de Sakura veio logo em sua mente, apesar de até ele saber que aquilo era impossível.

— Rufem os tambores — Naruto pediu e todos começaram a fazer sons estranhos com objetos e com a boca — Apresento a vocês a mais linda do que nunca Yamanaka Inoo

Então, uma esperança ressurgiu das cinzas.

* * *

_“Muitas coisas mudaram ao decorrer dos anos._

_Minha notas já não eram tão baixas assim em exatas, mas também não eram excelentes, digamos que consegui me manter na média e assim me livrar de possíveis reprovações, coisa que fez você receber dramáticos agradecimentos acompanhado de beijos e abraços de uma mãe agradecida por sua querida filha não ter um cérebro totalmente “inútil” — É incrível como as pessoas consideram talento em literatura, filosofia e história como algo inútil._

_E quanto a você? Bem, você trocou os óculos pelas lentes — que fique claro que sou contra isso ate hoje, para mim era um charme a mais — também deixou de ser antissocial, fez academia, ficando com uma aparência que fez com que as garotas que anos atrás só estavam interessadas na suas respostas de álgebra agora se interessavam em outros números, por exemplo, o do seu celular._

_Sabe eu não sei exatamente como isso aconteceu, só sei que em um determinado momento nos tornamos melhores amigos, não nos separávamos, e por isso o fato de alguém sempre zoar e falar que éramos um casal não era novidade, no início, sempre ficávamos bravos e discordávamos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso._

_Minhas amigas também diziam que eu gostava de você, e você quer saber? No final elas estavam absolutamente corretas._

_Pausa dramática..._

_Sim Gaara, eu estou dizendo que gosto de você._

_A imagem que tenho em mente de sua reação agora é tão nítida que quase chega a ser palpável, os olhos arregalados, a boca levemente aberta em sinal de pura descrença, não deve estar conseguindo raciocinar direito, aposto e vai reler para ter certeza de que não entendeu nada errado._

_Apesar de ser uma pessoa que terceiros julgariam como “romântica" eu não demorarei muito nisso, te pouparei de ler linhas e mais linhas sobre o amor que por você sinto, porque o ponto principal não é o sentimento que eu nutro por você, e sim as consequências que ele me trouxe e ainda traz._

_Você já ouviu falar sobre uma doença chamada Hanahaki Byou, Gaara? Provavelmente não, mas não se preocupe em pesquisar em algum lugar tudo que você precisa saber sobre ela estará na próxima carta_

_Sakura”_

* * *

  
  


Ino era a melhor amiga de Sakura, todos sabiam disso.

Sakura havia deixado bem claro nas cartas que ela era a única pessoa que sabia de toda a história e também de seu paradeiro.

Convenientemente Ino mudou da cidade quando Sakura foi embora. A Yamanaka tinha noção de que Gaara também sabia da verdade mas não do paradeiro de Sakura, desde então ela tentava fugir do garoto em todas as oportunidades que tinha, nem fazia questão de esconder isso.

Mas agora ela estava de volta e não fazia ideia de que Gaara estava na festa. Se soubesse provavelmente teria rejeitado o convite.

Gaara poderia ser gentil o suficiente para não a incomodar, mas ele não era, ao menos não quando se tratava de obter uma pista de Sakura.

Ele esperou e esperou...

E quando a garota foi ate a mesa de bebida, ele viu sua chance ali.

Foi ate ela, mesmo sabendo que seria inconveniente.

— Fico feliz que tenha voltado, todo mundo estava sentindo sua falta — Ino parou de colocar bebida no copo e ficou estática ao ver quem falava consigo — Não é fácil perder duas pessoas de uma vez, você sumiu junto com Sakura

— Gaara, eu não vou te falar nada sobre Sakura — Ela deu um sorriso por educação, sua vontade era de sair correndo o mais longe possível dele — E além do mais vocês não me perderam, se fosse o caso eu não estaria aqui agora.

— Ei Gaara, não tinha te visto — Naruto apareceu colocando o braço em volta do ombro de Ino.

Ela nem tentava esconder sua cara de alivio.

— Oi Naruto — Gaara cumprimentou sem vontade.

— Eu vou deixar os dois conversando aqui e vou ali falar com Hinata, quero saber que história é essa dela começar namorar o Kiba e nem me contar a fofoca.

Já ia saindo entregando seu copo ainda cheio para Naruto, porem Gaara segurou em seu pulso a impedindo de ir. Naruto o olhou feio, mas Ino colocou a mão de leve em seu peito impedindo que ele tomasse alguma atitude.

— Ino, eu só quero saber como ela esta...

— Eu já disse que estou indo conversar com a Hinata — Retirou seu pulso com força da mão do Sabaku.

Naruto foi atrás dela.

  
  


* * *

_“As flores da sakura. Essa sem dúvida é sua flor favorita cujo o motivo, se deve a sua coloração rosa, você sempre amou essa cor, sempre foi sua favorita, e esse fato também nos leva ao motivo de ter escrito todas as cartas em tinta cor de rosa._

_Para mim elas nunca foram algo interessante, sua pigmentação apesar de ser rosa era algo sem graça — isso pode parecer irônico se levar em consideração meu nome e a cor de meus cabelos — eu preferia algo com mais cor, algo mais vivaz, como o amarelo dos girassóis._

_Mas sabe Gaara as vezes coisas que consideramos banais passam a ter significados importantes em nossas vidas, em um dia as flores da cerejeira eram apenas algo que considerava ter uma beleza superestimada, e no outro, elas eram parte de mim, elas estavam florescendo dentro de mim._

_Mitsashi Tenten, esse nome lhe soa familiar? Você a pode nomear do que quiser, ex-namorada ou um simples caso de verão, mas eu gosto de nomeá-la como “a causa da primeira pétala” — admito que agora quando escrevo isso agora não me parece mais um nome tão impactante —._

_Você a conheceu no início do verão quando tínhamos vinte anos, ela tinha acabado de chegar em Osaka por motivos de trabalho e ela com seus 22 anos era portadora de uma beleza invejável._

_Você a dizia amar, lembro que desperdiçava todo seu salário em presentes para ela, mas no final, seu amor e nem presentes foram capazes de fazer Tenten ficar quando uma oportunidade de emprego melhor surgiu — Soube que ela se casou recentemente com um empresário de grande nome, um tal de Hyuuga, sinto lhe informar querido amigo, mas o cara é um gostoso. O que? Pensa que só porque gosto de você não tenho direito de admirar a beleza de outras pessoas? —._

_O amor que começou no início do verão japonês teve seu fim três meses depois com a entrada do outono, mas sabe, mesmo tendo durado apenas três meses foi tempo suficiente para a primeira pétala florescer dentro de mim._

_Sakura”_

* * *

Depois daquilo ficou impossível de esconder que ele era indesejado ali, preferiu ir para fora.

— Quer um? — Era Shikamaru oferecendo um cigarro que ele recusou — Você está bem?

— Minha irmã te mandou aqui? — Perguntou observando o Nara através da fumaça.

— Na verdade sim — Admitiu, mentir apenas para não magoar nunca foi uma característica da sua personalidade

Gaara riu fraco e os dois continuaram em silêncio. Nunca tiveram muitos assuntos em comum.

— Então é isso, Ino voltou — Shikamaru até que estava se esforçando, a ameaça de Temari devia ter sido grande, Gaara se negava a ficar pensando muito sobre isso — Para ser sincero estava começando a sentir falta de suas conversas irritantes

— Todos estamos felizes em vê-la.

— É, mas parece que ela não pode dizer o mesmo de você — Jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima — Não é educado segurar uma garota pelo pulso

— Shikamaru, eu preciso conversar com ela! Ela precisa me ouvir! — Falou com certo desespero. Isso sempre acontecia quando o assunto estava de alguma forma relacionado a Sakura — Ela é minha última esperança, você não entende? Eu não posso mais continuar desse jeito, eu só queria que ela me ouvisse.

— Vá para casa Gaara — O Nara segurou o ruivo pelos ombros, parecia cansado com toda situação, Gaara não o julgava, ele estava extremamente cansado — Você precisa é de dormir

Mas não, ele não queria dormir! Ino era a única pessoa que poderia dar a ele informações, sabia disso, tinha certeza. Sakura deixou isso bem claro nas cartas, mas mesmo assim concordou e foi para casa.

(...)

  
  


Ele não dormiu, ficou rolando pela cama e até tentou redes sociais, mas então viu ali uma foto de todos na festa, menos dele.

Então ele bebeu, vinho porque era a única garrafa que tinha. Pegou a única coisa que Sakura havia deixado para ele e colocou na mesinha de centro da sala enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Uma agonia tomava conta de si, o relógio marcando que já passava das duas horas da madrugada era a última coisa que importava.

Abriu a caixa toda decorada com recortes de jornal, algumas folhas secas de cerejeira voaram para fora dela. O rosa de antes foi substituído por um branco e agora só restava um amarelo estranho. Mas mesmo assim Gaara não jogaria fora, era uma de suas últimas recordações de Sakura.

Passou a mão pelas pétalas, a retirando do caminho e assim podendo ver as cartas. Estavam todas juntas, amarradas com um barbante em sua ordem correta. O garoto pegou o bolo em mãos e observou a letra que escrevia o remetente em cada uma. Antes que pudesse cogitar ler alguma eu celular tocou.

Era Shikamaru.

— Alô

Um suspiro foi ouvido do outro lado.

— Pega uma caneta, eu vou te passar o endereço da Ino

Ele não pensou em mais nada, apenas teve o reflexo de pegar um casaco e a chave do carro antes de sair.


	2. As últimas pétalas de Sakura

Minhas mãos suavam enquanto segurava o volante, precisava manter apenas com uma mão enquanto limpava o suor da outra na minha calça jeans. O endereço levava até uma rua que estava deserta, provavelmente devido ao horário. Sai do carro e comecei a procurar pela casa número 412, quando a localizei puxei o casaco para junto ao corpo e fui até a porta.

Senti minha cabeça doer a medida que me aproximava, mas não hesitei ao bater com a aldrava na madeira branca da porta. Uma, duas, três, bastou três batidas para ver uma mulher loira em torno de seus 21 anos com uma expressão assustada olhando da janela.

— Saia daqui — Foi isso que Ino disse quando me reconheceu.

Sem esperar nenhuma resposta Ino fechou a janela e me deixou sozinha ali.

Se isso se tratasse de qualquer outro assunto, eu apenas teria dado meia volta e ido para casa, nunca gostei de confusão, sempre fui o que fica em cima do muro para não precisar me posicionar em algo polêmico. Mas aquele não era qualquer assunto. AQUILO ERA SOBRE SAKURA.

Depois de dar passos para trás e postar-me perto do meio fio comecei a berrar seguidamente o nome da dona da residência.

Não demorou para que os outros moradores daquela rua pudessem ser vistos olhando a cena através de suas janelas, alguns gritavam para calar a boca, outros até mesmo a polícia ameaçavam chamar.

A porta foi aberta a minha frente, senti meu casaco ser puxado com brutalidade para dentro e então meu corpo relaxou com a temperatura mais quente do lugar, aquilo parecia uma sala, era iluminada apenas com as luzes de alguns abajures.

Yamanaka Ino era uma garota loira de estatura média e olhos azuis, era uma pessoa sociável, sempre distribuindo sorrisos para quem os quisesse, mas naquele momento, a última coisa que podia esperar receber era um sorriso.

— Senta! — É, definitivamente, Ino estava bem longe de sorrir

* * *

_ “A primeira vez que isso aconteceu achei que estava ficando louca, mas com o passar do tempo percebi que tinha algo muito estranho comigo, em um momento de desespero liguei para Ino e expliquei a situação, achei que ela não acreditaria, riria de mim e falaria que eu estava vendo filme demais, mas pelo contrário, ela me arranjou um médico, Kakashi Hatake era seu nome, foi quando consultei com ele que fui diagnosticada com uma doença chamada Hanahaki Byou. _

_ Se você pesquisar no google ele te mostrará uma lenda, e dirá que a pessoa que a tiver estará fadada a morrer por não ter seu amor correspondido, você não encontrará nenhum vestígio de casos reais ou profissionais que são especializados nisso, mas acredite, ela existe, eu sou prova disso. _

_ Não faço ideia de como Ino conseguiu encontrar Dr. Hatake, para ser sincera prefiro nem saber, ele nos contou que quando sua irmã, Midori Hatake, começou a vomitar flores, ele sozinho começou a pesquisar um jeito de salvá-la, mas ela se negou a aceitar, não queria se curar se isso envolvesse se esquecer da pessoa que amava, e assim ela morreu sufocada por graciosos lírios brancos, mas antes de morrer Midori deixou uma carta a Kakashi pedindo que ele ajudasse outras pessoas que portavam a mesma doença que ela e tinham o desejo que ela não tinha, de se curar. _

_ E Kakashi honrou o último pedido da irmã, continuou sua pesquisa e ajudou algumas pessoas que ao longo do tempo foram o procurar, um deles foi Maito Gai que no final acabou virando seu ajudante e amigo, Gai vomitava violetas. _

_ Quando cheguei lá eles me explicaram sobre a doença, e o que você precisa saber é que ela se divide em três estágios: _

_ 1º estágio: As pétalas _

_ 2º estágio: As flores inteiras _

_ 3º estágio: O buquê  _

_ E também a cura e suas consequências, eles me deram duas opções: _

_ 1º: Morrer sufocada pelas flores — coisa que seria bem poética se não fosse trágica. _

_ 2º: Fazer um procedimento cirúrgico e retirar todas as pétalas de dentro de mim, mas a consequência disso é que iria esquecer tudo sobre a pessoa que amo. _

_ Eu iria me esquecer de você e de tudo o que vivemos. _

_ Eles me deram um tempo para pensar, e depois de dois meses pensando eu finalmente cheguei ao estágio dois. _

_ Diferente do primeiro estágio em que sentia apenas alguns embrulhos no estômago e vomitava sangue junto as pétalas, agora no estágio dois é mais complexo, sinto minha respiração pesada e engasgo com mais facilidade... _

* * *

  
  


— Está louco? Você sabe que horas são? — Me questionou com uma carranca de poucos amigos se referindo ao meu pequeno “show” — Maravilha! Agora os vizinhos já vão começar a falar de mim — Não me atrevi a responder nada, apenas esperei ela acabar de falar, ela suspirou — O que você quer de mim, Gaara? — Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

— Você sabe o porquê vim aqui — Sabia que era justamente por isso que ela não queria me deixar entrar e nem falar comigo na festa, era óbvio para nós dois — Já tem dez meses… — Fiz uma pausa esperando que ela fosse me responder nada, mas ela apenas continuou calada — Como ela está? 

— Te garanto que está bem — Respondeu firme e me olhando nos olhos.

Ela não parecia mentir, aquilo me aliviava, mas ainda assim...

— Quero vê-la — Voltei a sentir uma ansiedade dentro de mim, apenas por considerar aquela hipótese.

— Ela não lembra de você — Ino suspirou — Não me olha com essa cara, disso você já sabia.

Meus olhos arderam, então eu fechei eles com força e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos ruivos.

— Não importa — Claro que importava! Isso doia, mas existiam prioridades, então tentei soar o mais firme que deu — Não ligo se ela não se lembra de mim, eu apenas quero vê-la uma última vez, ter certeza de que está bem.

— Ela é minha melhor amiga, eu prometi a ela... — Não deixei ela terminar de falar.

— Dia após dia venho me culpando por tê-la feito passar por isso, Ino, ela também é minha melhor amiga — Meu corpo tremia, não sabia mais como lidar com todo aquele assunto — Eu quero apenas vê-la uma última vez, ter certeza de que este bem, eu sinto que só assim poderei seguir em frente.

Quando acabei de falar Ino parecia estar em um conflito consigo mesma, ela olhava para os lados e passava a mão pelo rosto, visivelmente nervosa. Eu apenas aguardava inquieto sua resposta

— Estou cansada — Eu quase ri de nervoso, depois de tudo que eu disse aquela era sua resposta? Mas então ela continuou — Esteja aqui sábado as 07:30 da manhã, se você se atrasar um minuto sequer eu desisto disso tudo.

Minha boca se abriu em surpresa e então em um sorriso.

— Você vai…

— Eu não posso te culpar Gaara, se tivesse no seu lugar eu também faria a mesma coisa pela testuda — Ela riu fraco ao falar o apelido — Mas agora, por favor, vá embora!

Me levantei na mesma hora do sofá e fui até a porta.

— Gaara — Ela me chamou quando estava quase saindo — Não crie muita expectativa.

* * *

_...Meu tempo para pensar acabou, e eu te amo muito, verdadeiramente, e sou grata a todos esses anos de amizade, por todas as vezes que esteve comigo, mas Gaara, acima disso amo minha vida, amo a mim mesma, e eu não quero morrer, por isso eu irei ter que esquecer tudo relacionado a você, eu espero que possa um dia me entender. _

_ Sakura” _

* * *


	3. O florescer do girassol

**Gaara**

Quando o dia chegou, para a infelicidade de Ino, eu estava em frente a sua casa dez minutos antes da hora marcada. E agora ela estava se acomodando no carro enquanto resmungava baixo.

Ela se sentou do meu lado no carro e colocou um cobertor no colo, seria uma longa viagem até chegarem no oeste de Tóquio.

Tentei puxar diversos assuntos durante o caminho, mas ela apenas respondia o necessário e se esquivava da maioria, quando na última tentativa ela simplesmente não me respondeu e fingiu que não ouviu eu desisti de manter a conversa.

A Yamanaka estava tensa, dava para notar, não podia julgá-la sabia que havia pedido muito e sinceramente, eu reconhecia que ela já estava ultrapassando o limite que jurou manter.

(...)

Nunca havia visitado o Monte Fuji por isso quando cheguei ao local fiquei maravilhado com as pétalas de cerejeira que cobriam todo o território.

— É lindo, não é? — Foi a primeira vez que Ino foi amigável comigo

— É uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi! — Disse ainda todo bobo.

Ela apenas sorriu.

— Ino! 

O grito de uma terceira pessoa nós atingiu, senti meus pés fincarem no chão enquanto minha cabeça pareceu estar debaixo d'água por alguns segundos. Eu poderia conhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

— Sakura! — Ino correu ate a garota de cabelo róseos e a envolveu em um abraço apertado — Espero que não se importe, trouxe um amigo comigo.

A examinei com cuidado, como se ela fosse desaparecer se eu me atrevesse a desviar o olhar, não parecia ter mudado nada, apenas o cabelo que deixou crescer. Era lindo notar como ele fazia um contraste com as flores no chão e nas árvores. Sakura parecia fazer parte da paisagem.

— Oi Ino me falou de você — Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, eu devia a estar encarando muito, desviei o olhar envergonhado — Gaara certo? Meu nome é Sakura, prazer — Estendeu a mão para um cumprimento.

Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não impediu que doesse emocionalmente e até em um nível físico ouvir aquilo.

A garota que durante toda minha vida compartilhou segredos e chamei de melhor amiga não se lembrava mais de mim.

Olhei para sua mão ainda estendida e depositei minha última esperança naquele contato, que como um passe de mágica ele a fizesse se lembrar.

Nada aconteceu.

— Desculpe a demora — Uma voz masculina e desconhecida pareceu se dirigir a nós, diferente de mim Ino e Sakura não estranhou a aproximação do homem. Logo entendi o porquê.

Sakura beijou o homem — que mais tarde foi me apresentado como Sasori — senti meu mundo desabar e por impulso desviei o olhar e tentei disfarçar o desgosto que sentia ao ver a cena.

Nada era como antes, não tinha como ser, devia me lembrar disso. Sakura tinha todo direito de seguir com sua vida.

(...)

Depois de algum tempo andando e tirando fotos pelo local Sasori se queixou de fome que foi correspondido prontamente por Ino.

— Vá com Ino comprar alguma coisa, ficarei aqui com Gaara tirando mais algumas fotos — Sakura disse para o namorado que respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça, mas antes de sair olhou feio para mim. Engoli seco e desviei o olhar.

Ele era intimidador, durante todo o tempo em que estávamos juntos não fez questão de se entrosar, mas não mostrava nenhum sinal de timidez, parecia apenas não disposto a isso.

Não demorou para um silencio incomodo se instalar entre nós dois, isso me incomodou, não era algo que acontecia entre nós antes de tudo. Ficar calado ao lado de Sakura parecia errado. Senti uma ansiedade acompanhada de irritação crescer dentro de mim, antes que aquilo ficasse mais incômodo me abaixei tirando algumas fotos do chão.

— Você gosta das flores de cerejeira? — Sakura perguntou se abaixando ao meu lado. Nossos cotovelos se encostaram por alguns segundos, senti vontade de a puxar para um abraço.

Olhando seu rosto agora de perto podia notar o brilho nos seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Me peguei pensando por um momento sobre o que teria acontecido caso Sakura tivesse sido sincera sobre seus sentimentos por mim.

— São minhas favoritas — Não sabia se ficava triste por ela não se lembrar ou se ria com a ironia da vida — Durante os últimos quatro meses elas marcaram muito a minha vida. Você não gosta? — Perguntei, apenas porque sabia a resposta e queria ouvi-la.

— Para mim tem uma beleza superestimada, são totalmente sem graça — Sorri, era exatamente o que esperava.

Certas coisas nunca mudam...

— Seu nome é Sakura, sabe, é meio irônico você não gostar delas — Me levantei e ela me acompanhou nisso.

— Meu pai queria Sakuya, por causa de Sakuya Konohana, considerada a princesa da flor de cerejeira e deusa do Monte Fuji… — Ela fez uma voz e movimento teatral ao falar do nome e seu significado, já tinha ouvido aquela história algumas vezes, mas não deixei de rir. Para ela, era como se fosse a primeira vez que contasse.

Uma parte de mim tinha motivos para acreditar que apesar de falar com deboche, parte de Sakura desejava que aquele fosse seu nome, apenas por se tratar de uma princesa.

— Diz a lenda que ela era tão bela quanto a flor, atraindo até a atenção de Ninigi, o deus encarregado de criar o Japão — Continuei com a história da lenda sabendo que isso a agradaria — Mas ela percebeu que sua beleza duraria pouco, assim como as sakura, e, inconformada, rumou ao topo do Fuji para subir aos céus.

— Viu — Sakura apontou o dedo indicador para mim — É disso que estou falando, ela não passava de uma mesquinha que só se preocupava com a própria beleza — Ri com sua fala mais por educação, Sakura poderia se animar muito falando sobre isso.

— Certo, você tem um ponto — Um silêncio voltou a recair, mas era menos desconfortável que antes, era apenas silêncio — Então, como conheceu Sasori? — Resolvi perguntar, torcendo para ela não me achar intrometido.

— É complicado — Ela deu um suspiro antes de começar a história que eu ouvi atentamente — A quatro meses atrás sofri um acidente a qual tive que passar por um procedimento cirúrgico, isso aconteceu enquanto vinha visitar Ino, conheci Sasori no hospital, ele havia se machucado enquanto andava de moto, seu leito era ao lado do meu, desde então acabamos mantendo contato.

Acidente? Era essa a desculpa?

— Então o acidente no final acabou lhe rendendo algo bom — Forcei um sorriso.

— Não exatamente — Sua voz se tornou sóbria e ela tinha a expressão séria — Quando acordei, eu não lembrava de nenhum acidente e apesar de ter noção de quem eu era eu sinto como se tivesse deixando algo importante passar, apesar de Ino insistir que isso é bobeira minha, talvez seja.

Queria gritar que ela estava certa e segurar seus ombros e os sacudir até que ela se lembrasse de mim, mas eu não tinha esse direito, por mais que meu peito doesse ao pensar em toda situação. Sakura tomou a decisão dela, era meu dever respeitar.

Não respondi nada quando ela finalizou a história, mas ela não se importou, parecia perdida demais em seus próprios pensamentos.

Aproveitei a oportunidade para voltar a admirar, o vento fazia com que seu cabelo tomasse parte de seu rosto, ela não teve nenhuma reação quanto a isso, segurei o impulso de eu mesmo levar os fios para trás de sua orelha. Ela tinha uma expressão tão distante no rosto, falar sobre sua cirugia parecia ser um assunto delicado que ainda tirava seu sono. 

Conhecia Sakura desde sempre, me perguntei então o quão profundo era o buraco que isso tinha aberto em suas lembranças. Me senti mal, as coisas não precisavam ter sido assim.

A expressão de Sakura parecia cada vez pior, como se ela se esforçasse por algo e nada acontecesse, ver ela assim me angustiava, pensei em puxar algum assunto para tirá-la desse transe, mas então Ino e Sasori voltaram e ele fez isso por mim.

Ele chegou e simplesmente a beijou. Dei alguns passos para trás por impulso, queria sair correndo dali, mas dessa vez me obriguei a ficar e literalmente encarar a realidade. Eu precisava aceitar.

Olhei para Ino e notei que ela estava me encarando, falei que estava na hora de ir em um bom tom fazendo o casal se separar. Não houve protestos da parte da Yamanaka, ela concordou e se despediu de Sakura com um abraço e de Sasori com um aceno. 

Na minha hora acabei dando um abraço casual em Sakura, ela ficou surpresa, não esperava o contato, mas correspondeu, por um segundo Suspirei com seu toque. Ela parecia bem, isso que importava.

(...)

Senti a mão de Ino repousar em meu ombro, soltei um suspiro cansado.

Ela havia ido para minha casa depois que voltamos do Monte Fuji, eu tentei negar, mas ela insistiu que não era bom eu ficar sozinho depois de tudo. Desde que nos despedimos de Sakura, ela tinha voltado a ser amigável.

— Nós combinamos que só iriamos namorar as pessoas que o outro aprovasse — Beberiquei o café que ela havia feito — Que fique claro aqui minha insatisfação com Sasori — Soltou um suspiro acompanhado de um sorriso triste.

— Vou pegar alguns biscoitos — Ino disse soltando meu ombro e indo em direção a cozinha.

Olhei para frente e vi a caixa que era recoberta de jornal do mesmo modo que deixei na noite anterior, em cima da mesinha de centro.

Me inclinei para frente observando de perto, passei a mão pelos envelopes até que parei no menor de todos.

Retirei o papel para fora e até seu material era diferenciado em comparação do resto. Estava mais para um bilhete.

* * *

“E como último pedido meu peço-lhe que me prometa nunca se esquecer de nós como eu esquecerei

Haruno Sakura”

* * *

  
  


Deixei o bilhete cair na mesa novamente e peguei meu café o bebendo. Senti uma espécie de cócegas na garganta e uma ardência, sem conseguir segurar cospi o líquido ao engasgar e iniciar uma crise de tosse.

Tentava puxar ar, mas a crise simplesmente não parava, sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento, então corri para o banheiro e me ajoelhei de frente para a privada. Senti algo atravessar minha garganta e então a tosse parou.

Quando abri os olhos, vi sobre a água boiar uma pétala de girassol, senti um gosto metálico de sangue se misturar com minha saliva, mas apenas engoli aquilo. Minha respiração ficou descompassada e minha testa franziu interpretando tudo aquilo.

Ino chegou por trás de mim e quando viu do se tratava me olhou assustada.

— Sendo herdeira de uma florería eu sempre dava girassóis a Sakura — A encarei por alguns segundos e me coloquei de pé.

— É sua flor favorita — Disse, por um segundo quis rir do quanto aquilo se tornou irônico.

— Talvez devamos ligar para Kakashi… — Coloquei a mão em seu braço e neguei com a cabeça. Ela ficou muda e sua expressão era de quem estava pronta para iniciar um discurso, porém não falou nada.

Era tarde demais para voltar, Sakura havia me feito um pedido e eu o cumpriria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse foi o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, comentem pra mim saber o que acharam e até uma próxima.


End file.
